Tu verus mundi Lucifer
by malaikat008
Summary: Tragedy forced him to change, an angel now fallen into darkness. Will the light of love can save him or whether he will continue to live in the shadow of revenge. "Some people call me Lucifer, Naruto 'Lucifer' Namikaze". /Change Title/UP CHAPTER 4
1. The Heart Belong to You

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

 **Salam kenal nama saya malaikat008, ini cerita pertama saya…semoga bisa dinikmati, maaf klo ada kesalahan dalam penggunaan bahasa Indonesia maapun bahasa asing.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Tu verus mundi Lucifer** **"**

 _(you are the true light bringer of the world)._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Part 1 The Heart Belong to You**

Uzumaki-Namikaze, siapa yang tidak kenal marga keluarga tersebut. Setiap orang diseluruh belahan dunia pasti kenal nama marga tersebut, semua media elektronik pasti pernah menyiarkan berita tentang keluarga tersebut baik tentang kepemilikan perusahaan multiinternasionalnya, rumah sakit canggih yang hampir tersebar di seluruh penjuru jepang dan eropa, serta bisnis pariwisata serta resort yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dihitung lagi, dan semua penghargaan, pencapaian dibidang sosial dan pendidikan dari keluarga tersebut. Tapi tidak semua orang tahu, siapa pemimpin dibalik layar semua kesuksesan bisnis yang dicapai oleh keluarga Uzumaki-Namikaze. Pemimpin yang mampu mengelola semua asset dan sumberdaya yang dimiliki dari keluarga Uzumaki-Namikaze selama tujuh tahun belakangan ini untuk mencapai zaman keemasan dari keluarga tersebut. semua rekan bisnis keluarga Uzumaki-Namikaze menyebut Minato sebagai seorang prodigy dalam bidang bisnis karena mampu membawa nama keluarganya ke zaman keemasaan, tetapi semua itu disangkal oleh pernyataan Minato pada acara jumpa pers pembukaan salah satu cabang perusahaan keluarga Uzumaki-Namikaze di Eropa.

"para rekan bisnis dan rekan wartawan yang saya hormati, saya berdiri disini cuma ingin mengklarifikasi berita yang tersebar selama ini tentang seseorang yang berhasil membawa Uzumaki-Namikaze mencapai era puncak keemaasanya, saya ingin memberitahu bahwa bukan sayalah yang membawa Uzumaki-Namikaze ke era emas tersebut, dan siapakah orang tersebut untuk saat ini hanya bisa saya rahasiakan demi kenyamanan dan ketenangan privasi yang bersangkutan. Terim kasih"

Pernyataan tersebut sempat menjadi berita utama selama beberapa hari di semua media di belahan dunia. dan hingga penyaataan itu dilontarkan sampai saat ini tidak ada satupun orang yang berhasil menemukan siapakah seseorang yang mampu memimpin dan membuat keluarga Uzumaki-Namikaze menjadi sukses sampai saat ini.

Minato Namikaze pria blasteran Jepan Inggris atau biasanya dikenal sebagai kepala keluarga Namikaze bukanlah orang yang sembarangan. Lahir dari dua orang jenius yang hampir tidak pernah ada selama seratus tahun sekali, Minato Namikaze adalah putra tunggal dari Jiraiya Namikaze seorang yakuza jenius yang memiliki bakat bisnis yang tiada tandingannya dimasanya, yang sukses membangun sebuah perusahaan dari nol menjadi perusahan terbesar dimasanya hingga saat ini. Serta ibunya bernama Tsunade Senju seorang dokter terkenal di Eropa yang tidak pernah mengalami kegagalan dalam setiap penanganan kasus medis yang ditanganinya. Legenda dunia kedokteran menyebutnya sebagai " **Hand Of God** ". Minato sendiri adalah seorang yang jenius dalam berbisnis dan mengelola aset keluarganya yang dalam pencapaiannya mampu melewati rival binis keluarga utamanya yaitu keluarga Uchiha, walaupun pencapaianya tidak sesukses sesorang yang masih menjadi rahasia publik sebagai pemimpin Uzumaki-Namikaze yang sebenarnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, istri dari Minato atau sering biasa disebut **The Crimsom Angel** adalah putri tunggal dari keluarga bangsawan Uzumaki, yang terkenal dengan kepemilikan berbagai macam tambang mineral yang tersebar di seluruh belahan dunia. Wanita bersurai merah ini tidak hanya terkenal sebagai putri bangsawan uzumaki tetapi juga sebagai model dari berbagai macam produk kecantikan dan juga majalah fashion terkenal yang tidak terhitung lagi jumlahnya yang pernah menjadikannya sebagai model utamanya.

 **London, Tengah Malam**

Suara dering telepon berkali-kali memecahkan keheningan malam yang sepi dan panjang ini, tetapi lelaki pirang berkulit tan itu tetap diam tak berusaha menjangkau dan menghentikan dering suara yang memekakan telinga, seakan dia berada di dunia yang berbeda dengan suara tersebut. Menit – menit berlalu dan suara itu masih terus berulang –ulang terdengar, dan akhirnya "Arrrhhhhhhhhhh…..kenapa berisik sekali sih, tengah malam-malam begini" berteriak sampil sedikit mengumpat, dalam pikirannya siapa seseorang yang menelepon tengah malam seperti ini.

Diangkatlah telepon genggam tersebut sambil dilihat layar nama penelepon sialan tersebut. Dengan kaget dia langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan dengan cepat menekan tombol penerima panggilan

"shit..mommy….shit mommy calling….die for me, GOD help me endure this pain" lelaki itu berusaha tenang dalam keadaan paniknya melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

Sambil menjawab dengan lembut dan bernada manis penelepon tengah malamnya.

"ooh my sweet beautiful mommy, how are you..?" tetapi suara di seberang hanya berisi kensunyian.

"mommy, my beautiful mom hello? Hello my beautiful mom?" tetapi tetap tidak ada jawaban dari sang penelepon, hanya kesunyian menjawab panggilan lelaki tersebut.

Berusaha tetap sabar dan dengan masih nada penuh manja lelaki tersebut berusaha memanggil nama penelepon tersebut "mommy are you there? My sweet beautiful mommy are u still there….?". tiba- tiba dari seberang terdengar suara perempuan dengan nada yang tinggi dan penuh kekesalan, seakan baru mendapatkan kesialan sepanjang hari.

"Don't dare to sweet talk to me, you shitty SON, I CALL YOU TEN TIMES, YOU STILL NOT ANSWER".

Dan lelaki itu hanya bisa menjawab dengan terbata-bata dengan penuh nada ketakutan "sorry so sorry mom, I'am so sleepy, sorry sorry mom"

"aku tidak butuh kata maafmu, you broken my heart son.. hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." suara tangisan itu menggema di telinga sang pria pirang tersebut. 'OMG always like this..bad bad' berbicara sendiri mengutuk kesalahannya karena terlalu lama mengangkat telepon. Kushina memang selalu seperti ini tiap kali berurusan dengan anak laki-lakinya bukan karena dia manja tetapi terlalu sayang dan overprotective terhadap anak laki-laki satu-satunya, mungkin dikarenakan terlalu lama berpisah dengan anak laki-lakinya dan hanya bisa mendengar suaranya tanpa bisa melihat wajahnya setiap hari.

"OK mommy, so what should I do to get your forgiveness?" kata lelaki pirang tersebut.

"hiks hiks hiks….are u sure to do anything for me son?" kata kushina sambil tetap menagis.

dan lelaki itupun menjawab dengan tegas "YES mom, for you I will do anything, for my sweet and beautiful mommy"

suara tertawa kecil terdengar dari sebrang telepon si pirang "he..he..he..he thank you son, Love you so much he..he..he".

"so what you whan me to do now mom" kata lelaki itu menjawab sambil mengehela nafas yang cukup panjang dan berucap terima kasih dalam hati kepada Tuhan bahwa setidaknya satu permasalahan soal tangis manja mamanya bisa diatasi.

"I want you back to Japan tommorow son" kata wanita itu dengan suara lembut dan penuh harap bahwa putranya bisa menuruti kemauannya walau sedikit tidak masuk akal.

"WHAT MOM, back to JAPAN" jawab pria itu kaget membelakan mata seolah baru mendapat hadiah lotre yang tidak pernah dia menangkan.

sambil berusaha tetap tenang dan menurunkan nada bicaranya yang tadi sedikit meninggi akibat terkejut dengan keputusan mamanya "how can I do that mom, you know I must take care of the commpany". laki-laki itu melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil berharap mamanya mengerti posisinya sulitnya saat ini "Mom please understand that imposible, you know if I go back to Japan who is person to take care the entire branch enterprise in Europa?, who will make the important decision abaout life all company?, please my lovely mommy understand that…"

wanita bersurai merah itu sudah menebak bahwa putranya akan menjawab seperti itu, dan dengan terpaksa dia mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya. "so son, kamu lebih memilih perusahan daripada permintaan mama mu sendiri, yang sudah melahirkanmu dan menyayangi tanpa pernah henti, yang selalu setiap malam menangis mendoakan kesalamatan dan kesuksesanmu, aku tidak pernah meminta apa-apa padamu selama ini dan selalu berharap bahwa kamu sadar bahwa aku merindukanmu setiap hari, apa kamu pernah bertanya pada ayahmu berapa banyak airmata yang ku keluarkan setiap malam karena merindukanmu..hiks..hiks hiks..hikss..I HATE YOU SON!"

laki-laki di seberang telepon hanya bisa diam membisu seribu bahasa mendengar pernyaataan dari mamanya, seolah menyadari semua kesalahan yang dia lakukan selama ini yang selalu memikirkan dirinya sendiri menyibukan dengan semua perkerjaannya tanpa pernah melihat efek terhadap orang-orang disekitarnya, dengan cepat lelaki itu berujar " AKu minta maaf mom hiks hiks, jika selama ini selalu mengabaikan dan tidak pernah rutin mengabarimu mom. mom please so sorry,...hiks..hikss..please mom...if you want me back to Japan tommorow I try it, but give me sometime to make sure the company safe and can be run properly as long as I'am in japan..can you give that time for me mom?"

"hi hi hi hi…" suara tawa kecil wanita itu terdengar lagi "hmm….tentang semua perusahaan di London dan seluruh cabangnya di Eropa aku sudah minta tolong kakek, nenek dan Iruka-san mengurusannya Son" wanita itu menjawab dengan penuh ketenangannya "kakek dan nenek mu sudah menyutujui kepulangan ke Jepan, jadi kamu tidak perlu repot mengurus perusahan di Eropa selama setahun ini hi hi hi hi dan kalaupun ada urusan penting kan bisa mengunakan meeting call or skype" wanita itu menjawab dengan nada ceria karena kartu truf nya berhasil dengan sempurna. "kamu cuma perlu mengubungi Iruka-san malam ini memastikan kepulanganmu dan mengantarmu ke bandara malam ini juga kalau perlu, soal tiket pesawat jangan kamu jadikan alasan untuk menunda kepulanganmu OK..karena mamamu yang cantik ini sudah mengirimkan private jet nya untuk menjemputmu hi..hi...hi.."

seoalah menyadari semua kebodohanya termakan rencana mamanya lelaki bersurai pirang itu hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala. "as you wish mom, I will call iruka-san and will flight tonight to Japan...see you in Japan my lovely mom" jawab lelaki itu sambil menarik nafas panjang seolah semua beban di pundaknya terangkat dan hilang.

 **Jepang (pada waktu yang bersamaan)**

"OK my dear son..see you in Japan...love you Naru-chan" jawab wanita itu dengan nada riang sambil menutup telepon. dengan wajah penuh keceriaan wanita karena semua rencananya berjalan sempurna penuh kesuksesan wanita itu berjalan menemui suaminya yang sedang duduk manis ruang tamu.

"Anata~...Anata~~..how are you today~~" kushina memanggil suaminya dengan nada ceria yang dilagukan, "Anata~ Anata~~..." berlari kecil kemudian memeluk suami tercintanya dari belakang, sambil berbisik lembut menaruh pucuk kepalanya di jenjang leher suami tercintanya lalu menempelkan pipi kirinya yang merah padam ke pipi kanan suaminya.

Minato hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku dan sikap manja istrinya tercinta, sejak awal perkenalan mereka berdua sampai menikah sikap manja dan kekanak-kanakan kushina tidak pernah berkurang malah bertambah, tetapi sikap manja, manis, dan kekanak-kanakan hanya ditunjukan kepada orang-orang terdekat dan yang dicintainya saja. tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa **The Crimson Angel** memiliki sifat tersebut. Bagi orang-orang yang yang baru mengenalnya kebanyakan orang menilai seorang kushina adalah seorang yang dingin, angkuh, tempramental dan keras kepala. Bahkan pernah ada majalah yang memberikan julukan kushina sebagai **Untouched Queen**.

"ada gerangan apa kushi-chan, tampak bahagia sekali dirimu hari ini?" sambil tersenyum bertanya kepada istrinya tercinta. minato mencoba berpikir kebelakang menerka beberapa kejadian yang terjadi hari ini dan kemarin yang bisa membuat istrinya begitu terlihat bahagia. 'perasaan hari ini dan kemarin tidak ada kejadiaan luar biasa yang terjadi hmm?' guman minato dalam hati. di dunia ini ada cuma ada dua hal yang bisa membuat tersenyum bahagia seperti sekarang yang pertama adalah tentang film-film atau drama korea yang menyentuh ceritanya dan ratingnya tinggi dan yang kedua adalah tentang putranya, minato tidak yakin tentang hal yang kedua, mengingat putranya selalu menolak jika diajak pulang tinggal di Jepang, dan dengan terpaksa tiap 2-3 bulan sekali istrinya mengunjungi anak laki-laki satu-satunya di London. Minato hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mengingat semua hal itu selama tujuh tahun belakangan ini. Tentang kesepian dan kerinduan yang dialaminya sebagai seorang suami jika istri yang biasa tidur dalam dekapan di setiap malam yang dingin tidak bersamanya, hal ini dikarenakan tiap kali kushina mengunjungi anaknya di London pasti menghabiskan waktu lebih dari 2 minggu baru kemudian pulang ke Jepang.

"Anata~ Anata~ aku punya kabar baik untuk kamu" masih dengan nada riang dengan pipi tembemnya menempel di pipi suaminya.

sambil menghela nafas minato bertanya kepada istrinya tentang kabar apa yang bisa membuat seorang kushina besenadung dengan riangnya "bisakah berbagi kabar gembira tersebut kushi-chan".

"hmm...hm...Naru chan besok akaln pulang ke Jepang" jawab kushina dengan nada lembut sambil sedikit berbisik manja di telinga suami tercinta.

"WHAT….. NARUTO….!" jawab minato sambil berteriak beranjak dari tempat duduknya seolah tidak percaya dengan perkataan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh istrinya, dengan wajah yang masih kalut Minato berbalik dan langsung memegang pundak kushina dengan kedua tangannya. "Naruto pulang ke Jepang!, apa aku tidak salah dengar kushi-chan". "kamu tahu kan ayah dan ibu tidak mungkin mengizinkan Naruto kembali ke Jepang secara mendadak, apalagi ibu dengan sifat protektif terhadap cucu laki-laki satu-satunya?"

"hmm..iya anata~ naru-chan~ pulang ke Jepang besok" jawab kushina dengan riang ditambah sebuah senyuman lebar tergambar di wajahnya. "soal Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah dibereskan kok, mereka memberikan izin sepenuhnya untuk Naru-chan~ pulang ke Jepang"

Minato hanya bisa terkagum-kagum dengan kabar yang baru saja ia dengar dari istrinya. Sudah berkali-kali selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini Minato mencoba membujuk putranya untuk pulang ke tanah kelahirannya tetapi hasilnya selalu nihil. Berbagai macam alasan selalu dikeluarkan oleh putra tercintanya menolak secara halus ajakan Minato untuk menginjak tanah kelahirannya. Minato hanya bisa menunduk lemas mengingat hal tersebut karena semua alasan yang dikeluarkan putranya begitu logis dan masuk akal sehingga susah dibantah. 'mengapa tidak dari dulu meminta tolong Kushina membujuk anak laki-laki untuk pulang ke jepang' guman minato.

Hal-hal ajaib selalu terjadi bila berurusan dengan Kushina dan putranya, banyak hal yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin bila menyangkut istri dan putranya. Minato mencoba mengingat hal-hal ajaib yang pernah terjadi di sekitar istri dan putranya. Bagaimana seorang Kushina yang tidak pernah kuliah di bidang desain dan hanya bermodalkan iseng dengan sahabat masa kecilnya bisa memiliki brand baju yang tidak hanya dikenal di Jepang tapi juga dimancanegara dan juga butik serta distro yang hampir tersebar di seluruh kota besar di dunia. Dan juga belum lama ini putranya mampu membuat persetujuan propsal pembangunan resort terbesar di pulau Jeju dengan walikota dan juga presiden Korea. masih banyak lagi hal-hal yang sangat luar biasa bila menyangkut istri apalagi putranya yang sulit diingat secara detail.

"aku turut senang kushi-chan, kamu bisa membuat anak laki-laki kita kembali ke Jepang" mencoba menahan air mata bahagia yang sedikit lagi menetes dari kedua kelopak matanya sambil memeluk istrinya dengan erat.

"hai..anata, aku tidak pernah sebahagia hari ini...mungkin setelah ini aku bisa segera menimang cucu yang imut-imut" mencoba membayangkan anak-anak kecil berlari-lari ditaman rumahnya yang luas.

belum lepas terkejut dengan kabar kepulangan putranya yang mendadak tiba-tiba istrinya menambahkah hal tentang cucu. "maksudnya apa kushi-chan dengan cucu..?"

berdecak pinggang ditambah menggembungkan kedua pipi tembemnya kushina menjawab pertanyaan suaminya "Apa Minato-kun tidak ingin segera punya cucu dari Naru-chan…..hn?"

kushina ceria, pulang mendadak, kakek neneknya setuju ditambah kata-kata cucu, mencoba menggabungkan semua puzzel-puzzel yang ada Minato akhirnya menarik kesimpulan "kushi-chan, kamu mau mencoba menjodohkan Naruto selama di Jepang?"

"Minato-kun tidak setuju dengan kepulangan dan rencana perjodohan Naru-chan ya?" kushina menjawab dengan nada serius dan menatap kedua blue saffire suaminya.

"Bukan begitu kushi-chan, soal kepulangan Naruto siapa yang tidak setuju..anak laki-lakinya tercinta pulang ke rumah, bisa mendengar suaranya saja sudah senang apalagi bisa menatap wajahnya setiap hari dan mengobrol secara langsung tanpa bantuan perantara elektronik" sambil mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang sedikit cemberut. "Tapi...tapi soal perjodohan naruto aku tidak terlalu yakin kushi-chan" jawab Minato dengan sedikit ragu dengan keputusan istrinya. "kamu tahu sendiri alasan Naruto selama tujuh tahun tidak mau menginjakan kakinya di Jepang?"

mencoba mengingat kejadian masa lalu yang pernah dialami oleh putranya Kushina menjawab pertanyaan suaminya dengan menitikan air mata " Aku paham Minato-kun, semua hal itu tidak akan mudah dilupakan oleh Naru-chan maupun aku sebagai ibunya…." mencoba menahan air mata yang keluar dari kelopak matanya sambil meneruskan pernyataannya "aku mengerti dan juga ikut merasakan semua penderitaan Naru-chan, dan semua hal yang menimpa Naru-chan juga membuatku hampir gila!" menyeka airmata yang tiba-tiba berjatuhan di plupuk matanya "tapi…. tapi…. tapi... klo tidak dicoba Naru-chan tidak akan pernah bisa kembali seperti dulu Minato-kun, dan aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuat anak laki-lakiku bersikap seperti dulu lagi...ceria seperti matahari".

Minato melangkahkan kaki dan mendekap istrinya dengan erat mencoba memberikan kehangatan dan ketenangan bahwa semua akan baiik-baik saja. Dia paham tentang penderitaan istri dan putra tercintanya. mengingat semua kejadian yang dialami putranya membuatnya merasa gagal sebagai seorang ayah, yang seharusnya bisa melindungi keluarganya.

 **====TBC ====**

 **(ditunggu reviewnya)**


	2. The Heart Belong to You part 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

 **Salam kenal nama saya malaikat008, ini cerita pertama saya…semoga bisa dinikmati, maaf klo ada kesalahan dalam penggunaan bahasa Indonesia maapun bahasa asing.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Tu verus mundi Lucifer** **"**

 _(you are the true light bringer of the world)._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Part 2 The Heart Belong to You 2**

 **Narita, Tokyo Jepang ( Waktu Kedatangan Naruto)**

Private Jet type Bombardier Global Express XRS tersebut mendarat dengan nyaman di landasan pacu khusus bandara Narita, Tokyo Jepang. Tampak beberapa pasang mata kagum sekaligus merasa iri melihat Private Jet tersebut. Kagum mungkin dikarenakan Private Jet tersebut terlihat begitu gagah dan mewah dibandingkan Pesawat komersial maupun beberapa Private Jet lain yang berada di sekitarnya, Iri karena mereka tidak pernah tahu kapan mereka bisa menaiki bahkan memiliki Private Jet type Bombardier Global Express XRS yang merupakan Private Jet yang memiliki kecepatan tercepat dan mempunyai jarak tempuh terjauh dari semua Private Jet yang pernah dibuat sampai saat ini, dan mungkin juga dianggap sebagai hotel melayang berbintang lima dengan semua kenyamanan yang ditawarkan dan fasilitas mewahnya. Pintu private jet pun terbuka secara perlahan sambil menimbulkan suara desisan halus saat pintu digeser ke samping. diiringi dengan munculnya tangga besi yang digunakan untuk menaikan dan menurunkan penumpang. dari balik pintu private jet tersebut terlihat seorang pria keluar. tiap langkah kaki ketika menginjakan tangga nampak begitu anggun dan tegas dalam setiap pijakannya. Rambut pirang yang rapi acak mengadah kelangit begitu nampak mempesona di teriknya matahari. kulit tan di tanganya begitu terlihat mulus dibalut kaos putih lengan pendek bertulisakan kanji "snow" di bagian belakang begitu elegan menghias tubuh kekarnya. pria itu berhenti sejenak di tengah-tengah perjalanan menuruni tangganya. diiringi kegiatan menaikan kedua tangannya keudara dan mengadahkan wajahnya memandang langit yang begitu biru dan cerah. 'rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan kerinduan seperti ini, Jepang aku pulang semoga banyak hal indah yang bisa ketemukan disini' gumannya dalam hati. 'Apa kamu masih sama seperti dulu….merindukanku, karena aku selalu merindukanmu...' lanjutnya.

"Tuan Muda Naruto" suara itu terdengar cukup nyaring membuyarkan lamunannya. pria bersuari pirang itu pun kemudian tersadar dari alam mimpinya dan menoleh kesegala arah mencari sumber suara itu. tampak didepanya seorang pria betubuh tegak berambut panjang berwarna silver dengan masker hitam yang menutup separuh wajahnya. "uncle kishi!" jawab pria berkulit tan tersebut sambil melepaskan kacamata hitam yang menutup keindahan kedua saffire birunya dan berlari kecil menuruni sisa tangga pesawat langsung memeluk pria bermasker.

"uncle kishi, how are you? long time no see,..." kata pria bersurai pirang itu sambil memeluk erat lelaki bermasker.

"I'am fine, waka-sama…"jawab lelaki bermasker sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung pria berkulit tan.

tanpa disadari oleh kedua pria tersebut, sepasang mata berwana lavender memperhatikan tingkah laku dan mendengarkan percakapan singkat keduanya.

"ooh ya waka-sama, let me indroduce this is shion-san" sambil memperkenalkan dan menujuk kearah gadis berambut pirang, "this girl will be your personal secretary during visit waka-sama in Japan". lanjut pria bermasker tersebut.

"it pleasure too meet you shion-san, I hope we can work together in future" kata Naruto sambil mengecek wanita bersurai pirang itu dari ujung kepala sampai bawah kaki.

"The-the ple-pleasure will be-be mi-mine, Na-Namikaze-sama" jawab wanita bernama shion itu dengan malu-malu (terlihat dari warna pipinya yang tampak mulai merona merah padam) dan tergagap-gagap tidak berani menatap kedua saffire berwarna biru langit cerah tersebut.

Tampak banyak sekali tatapan mata kagum dan penasaran dari orang sekitar yang kebanyakan merupakan pegawai di bandara narita kepada pria bersurai pirang. hal ini dikarenakan kendaraan yang dikendarai pleh pria bersurai pirang dan berkulit tan tersebut. Private Jet type Bombardier Global Express XRS hanya dimiliki oleh beberapa orang penting di dunia. Serta limousin mewah merek Toyota Century Royal yang diproduksi sebanyak empat buah di dunia ini hanya dimiliki oleh keluarga bangsawan dan kerajaan di jepang yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mendarat private jet.

Setelah perbincangan singkat, ketiganya segera memasuki mobil mewah Toyota Century Royal yang berwarna hitam elegan yang terparkir tidak jauh dari private jet tersebut mendarat. Dan dengan cepat mobil itu meninggalkan lokasi.

=::=

=::=

 **Naruto POV**

Aku memandang datar pemandangan bandara Narita lewat kaca mobil, perlahan tapi pasti mobil yang ku tumpangi mulai meninggalkan bandara dan menuju jalan tol menuju ke arah pusat kota Tokyo.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya kalau aku akan menginjakan kaki lagi di Negara ini, tempat semua kenangan yang sengaja ingin aku tutup rapat-rapat dan aku lupakan. Ku pejamkan mata sambil menghela nafas pelan. Aku merasa begitu letih serasa semua persendianku melonggar sehingga semua tulangku terasa terlepas dari tempatnya. Bagaimana tidak, baru saja setelah menginjakan kaki di London untuk mengistirahatkan raga setelah seminggu melakukan kunjungan ke beberapa negara di Eropa Selatan seperti Italy (Milan, Turin), Spain (Madrid, Barcelona), France (Paris) untuk mengecek beberapa proyek Namikaze Corp. Tiba-Tiba Kaa-san tercantik dan tercintaku menelepon menyuruh (Memaksa) untuk berlibur selama setahun penuh di Jepang. Aku tahu harus berlibur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang selalu berkerja lembur untuk mengerjakan semua yang selalu berkas- berkas yang menumpuk. selain itu selama tujuh tahun terakhir aku selau menyibukan diri dengan semua perkerjaan dan tidak pernah melakukan rencana liburan atau cuti (walaupun sudah sering di paksa oleh kakek, nenek serta kedua orangtuaku untuk meluangkan waktu beristirahat dan berlibur) dengan alasan ingin mengejar beberapa impian yang belum terwujud. Tapi tetap saja ini terasa menyebalkan! dipaksa liburan disaat kau sedang fokus - fokusnya bekerja mengejar suatu mimpi. Memang Kaa-san sudah merencanakan dan mempersiapkan segalanya termasuk menyuruh paman Iruka yang merupakan sekertaris kepercayaanku untuk mengambil alih pekerjaanku selama liburanku di Jepang. Tapi Arrrhh! tetap saja aku tidak terima!.

 **End Of Naruto POV**

"Arrh….." guman Naruto plen tetapi sempat terdengar jelas oleh gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Is-is Th-there any pro-problem Na-Namikaze-sama?" tanya gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Hn...nothing shion-san" jawab Naruto sekenaanya "And Shion-san, Don't to be too formal call me, just Naruto is enough"; "And dont't be nervous in front of me, I'm bot going to bite you so take it easy OK" lanjut naruto dengan nada datar diiringi tertawa kecil menatap ke arah Shion yang menundukan kepala tidak berani memandang balik tatapannya.

"Al-Alright Na-Nami-Nami eeh Na-Naruto-sama,...i-it's o-okay if I-I c-call y-you like t-that?" tanya Shion dengan ragu-ragu dan tergagap-gagap.

"Yup.." jawab Naruto dengan singkat padat dan jelas.

"Hn.. Shion-san what my schedule today?, if there're any important files from Company in london or Uncle Iruka? tanya Naruto sambil mencoba berpikir tentang berkas-berkas penting yang tertinggal di London yang seharusnya dia selesaikan Hari ini.

"if there's a major problem in London and Eroupe, Iruka-san will call me immediatly Waka-sama, so take it easy please..., and enjoy the holiday Waka-sama…" Timpal kakashi mencoba mejawab agar menenangkan Tuan Mudanya yang nampak gelisah meninggalkan perusahaannya yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru Eropa.

"Thanks Uncle Kishi" jawab Naruto sambil mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya mencoba membuang jauh-jauh ketegangan yang menumpuk dikepalanya.

"The Schedule is still empty Naruto-sama, only Minato-sama and Kushina-sama want to meet you immediatly".

"Ok…" jawab Naruto dengan singkat dan datar.

kendaraan melaju dengan begitu lembut dan cepat pemandangan diluar hanya berisi mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan tol Tokyo. Suasana didalam limousin nampak begitu tenang dan sepi hanya hembusan nafas yang terdengar setelah sebelumnya terjadi percakapan yang cukup serius tapi singkat. Sesekali Naruto memandang kedepan dan kesamping jendela mencoba menikmati pemadangan yang disajikan selama perjalanan. sedangkan Shion masih dalam posisi kepala tertunduk dan malu karena duduk disamping Tuan Mudanya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto membuyarkan kesunyian yang sejenak terjadi didalam limousin. "Uncle Kishi, before we go home can you escort me to meet someone, I want to meet Her …." kata Naruto

"Hai...Waka-sama" jawab kakashi sambil melihat kaca spion mobil kabin tengah, tampak kesedihan terpancar dari wajah Naruto ketika melakukan permintaan kepada kakashi.

"Many years passed, I don't meet his properly"; "I want to tell many stories over past few year" tanpa disadari setetes airmata tidak sengaja jatuh dari pelupuk mata Naruto. 'I want to meet her, someone who has always belonged to my heart' guman Naruto dengan hati yang begitu teriris-iris.

Shion yang duduk disamping Naruto hanya bisa mendengar pelan kegundahan sang Tuan Muda dan tidak sengaja melihat kedua saffire biru Tuan Mudanya nampak berkaca-kaca. Dirinya tidak berani menatap terlalu lama wajah sayu dari Tuan Mudanya. dan kepalanya pun kembali tertunduk ke jok bawah sambil mencoba menerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Tuan Mudanya, dan mencoba menebak siapakah gerangan yang hendak ditemui oleh Tuan Mudanya.

Limousin melaju dengan tenanganya meninggalkan jalan tol berbelok ke arah pinggiran kota Tokyo, menjauhi tujuan semula yaitu Mansion keluarga Uzumaki-Namikaze.

 **====TBC ====**

 **(ditunggu reviewnya)**


	3. The Long Forgotten History

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

 **Salam kenal nama saya malaikat008, ini cerita pertama saya… semoga bisa dinikmati, maaf klo ada kesalahan dalam penggunaan bahasa Indonesia maupun bahasa asing.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Tu verus mundi Lucifer** **"**

 _(you are the true light bringer of the world)._

.

.

.

 _Sebelumnya Author ingin meminta maaf kepada para pembaca setia, hal ini dikarenakan pada Part The Long Forgotten History. Alur ceritanya (peristiwa atau event) hanya diceritakan pada bagian yang penting hal ini akan menyebabkan alur cerita akan terasa cepat dan mungkin kelihatan melompat-lompat serta tidak beraturan. Author melakukan ini guna membatasi dunia imajinasi yang begitu besar (untuk sementara ada empat pembagian dasar Era) agar bisa lebih fokus ke inti cerita. Adapun secara garis besar timeline-nya atau pembagian Era-nya adalah sebagai berikut_

 _#Era of The First Generation (EFG)_

 _#Era of The Second Generation (ESG)_

 _#Era of The Third Generation (ETG)_

 _#Era of The Fourth Generation (EFoG/EF4G)_

 _dan fokus utama cerita Author adalah mulai dari pertengahan Era of Third Generation (ETG)._

 _beberapa bagian yang terasa hilang atau melompat-lompat nanti akan diceritakan kembali lebih detail seiring perjalanan cerita (bertambahnya chapter), adapun ada beberapa cerita yang nantinya akan diceritakan terpisah (mohon bantuan Review, Favs, dan Follow-nya untuk meng-unlock-nya)._

 _selamat menikmati, dan semoga bisa memuaskan dahaga imajinasi kita, Terima kasih._

 _When Heaven Meet Earth,..._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Malaikat008_

====::====

====::====

====::====

====::====

 **Part 3 The Long Forgotten History**

 **Era of The First Generation (EFG)**

Sejarah perkembangan perekonomian dunia tidak lepas dari sejarah perkembangan ekonomi di Jepang. Pada saat Amerika mengalami tingkat depresi yang sangat tinggi pada tahun 1900-an karena kehancuran sistem perekonomiannya. Hal itu memberikan efek domino yang sangat berpengaruh terhadap terjadinya krisis ekonomi negara-negara dunia termasuk Jepang. Ekonomi dapat dipulihkan kembali semenjak ditetapkannya Manchuria sebagai " **garis hidup Jepang** " yang juga merupakan awal dari gerakan militerisme dan kudeta terhadap perdana Menteri yang biasa dikenal dengan istilah **Go Ichi Go Jiken** , sehingga pemerintahan Jepang dikuasai oleh militer dan Jepang menyatakan keikutsertaannya dalam Perang Dunia II.

Diiringi Berakhirnya Perang Dunia II, pada saat itulah muncul beberapa clan/marga/keluarga/family di Jepang yang mampu menguasai perekonomian tidak hanya di Jepang tetapi di seluruh pelosok dunia dengan kepemilikan saham-saham serta usaha-usaha di sektor strategis.

Tersebutlah Tiga clan/marga/keluarga di Jepang yang mampu mengendalikan seluruh asetnya untuk menguasai perekonomian dunia. Tiga clan itu adalah Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki. Uchiha di tangan Madara Uchiha mampu mencapai zaman keemasannya dengan menguasai seluruh aset dan jalur perdagangan disetengah kepulauan Jepang bagian barat (pada zaman itu orang menyebutnya **Perekonomian** **Jepang Barat/Western Economic Zone/WEZ)** serta sebagian benua Asia (Asia Pasifik) dan hampir seluruh benua Afrika.

Senju dibawah kepemimpinan Harashima Senju dengan semboyan " **Will of Fire** " memiliki penguasaan aset dan jalur perdagangan disetengah kepulauan Jepang Timur **(Perekonomian Jepang Timur/Eastern Economic Zone/EEZ)** serta sebagian benua Amerika dan seluruh daratan Eropa. Sedangkan untuk Uzumaki dibawah kepemimpinan Mito Uzumaki mampu menguasai Rusia dan sebagian benua Asia (Middle East) yang memiliki aset tambang batubara, emas, serta minyak. Mito Uzumaki sendiri adalah seorang wanita yang tercantik pada masanya. banyak kalangan menyebutnya sebagai " **The Godness Of Nature** ", " **Princess Of Nature** " karena disamping kecantikan alami yang dimilikinya, Mito Uzumaki mampu mengolah semua aset tambangnya tanpa merusak alam sekitarnya.

Sebagai anak pertama dan penerus sah garis keturunan utama clan/keluarga Uzumaki banyak pria dari seluruh penjuru negeri tertarik untuk mempersunting sang putri. Ada yang menginginkan kekayaannya, ada yang menginginkan tubuh serta kecantikannya dan ada pula yang menginginkan keduanya baik kekayaan maupun tubuh dan kecantikan yang dimiliki sang putri. Hanya sedikit pria yang benar-benar tertarik oleh pribadi sang putri diantara pria-pria itu tersebutlah dua nama yang benar-benar menghargai pribadi sang putri tanpa memandang harta benda maupun lekuk tubuh indahnya. Kedua pria yang beruntung itu adalah Madara Uchiha dan Hashirama Senju.

Beberapa tahun keduanya mencoba bersaing untuk mendapatkan hati sang Mito Uzumaki. Berbagai usaha telah dicoba keduanya untuk mencoba membuka hati sang putri tetapi hasilnya selalu nihil. Walaupun Madara dan Hashirama selalu bersaing dalam segala hal, baik tentang bisnis maupun cinta keduanya adalah sahabat baik yang selalu mengedepankan sahabat daripada dirinya sendiri.

Sampai pada suatu saat ketika sang Mito ingin mengambil keputusan siapa diantara kedua pria tampan dan mapan (Madara & Hashirama) yang akan diambil sebagai sang pendamping hidupnya, tiba-tiba Hashirama mengundurkan diri dari persaingan dan mengirim sebuah surat yang ditujukan khusus kepada Mito.

 _====::====_

 _====::====_

 _Dear Mito-chan..._

 _.._

 _.._

 ** _I wish you Happiness_**

 _And so I wish you Happiness_

 _As on the road you go,_

 _I wish you the simple joys of life_

 _that somehow we find and know_

 _And may you find some way to be at peace_

 _with what have to do_

 _for this was left as wish that was left_

 _from one who truly love you_

 _and so i wish you happiness_

 _even it may lead you astray_

 _from the path you've choose to take_

 _to save the world today_

 _for there have been some happy wanderers_

 _who have found if they try_

 _they can find some simple pleasure_

 _in the gift of love that is for us to find_

 _And is seems the even His Holiness_

 _has found a way to smile_

 _amidst the pain and the suffering_

 _there is the human heart beating all the while_

 _And in that heart there is a Love_

 _that lead us oh so near_

 _so maybe for a moment_

 _we can be ok and be able to clear_

 _And the cloud will part_

 _And the sun will shine_

 _with a brilliant light_

 _that will come throught_

 _and you will find the blessing of Happiness_

 _And be grateful for the wish that was given to you_

 _and there may be some way you find_

 _that a certain grace comes as you do_

 _discover that you can find Happiness_

 _And Happiness will shed it's light on you_

 _.._

 _.._

 _Harashima Senju_

 _====::====_

 _====::====_

Dan sebuah surat kepada Sahabatnya, Madara Uchiha

.

.

 _Duck-butt..._

 _.._

 _.._

 _You are my best friend,_

 _my shoulder to lean on,_

 _the one person I know I can count on;_

 _you're my one and only,_

 _you're my everything._

 _So please make my last wish come true._

 _make_ ** _someone who has always belonged to my heart_**

 _to be person the most happiness in the world_

 _Thanks for everything_

 _I wish your Happiness…_

 _.._

 _.._

 _Your Stupidest Friend_

 _====::====_

 _====::====_

Setelah membaca surat tersebut baik Mito Uzumaki dan Madara Uchiha akhirnya menyadari tentang perasaan dan pengorbanan seorang Hashirama yang begitu besar kepada keduanya. Bahkan seorang Mito Uzumaki tanpa sadar menangis setelah membaca surat itu, dia menyadari begitu besarnya cinta dan kerelaan seorang Hashirama Senju demi kebahagiaan dirinya. 'Kenapa aku tidak cepat memutuskan mana yang aku pilih sejak awal, malah memberi harapan kepada Hashirama-kun serta Madara-kun' tanya Mito dalam hati sambil merenungi kebodohanya.

Madara Uchiha hanya bisa menitikan airmata membaca surat dari sahabatnya, demi dirinya dirinya rela melepas kebahagiaan yang kemungkinan besar ia menangkan. Ia sadar bahwa persaingan keduaanya merebutkan sang Mito bisa menimbulkan efek yang panjang dan lebih besar terhadap masa depan persahabatan serta aliansi antara keluarga/clan Uchiha dan Senju.

Tidak begitu lama berselang berlangsunglah peristiwa pernikahan terbesar dan termewah pada era tersebut pernikahan antara Heir of Senju yaitu Hashirama Senju dan Heir of Uzumaki yaitu Mito Uzumaki" pesta pernikahan tersebut dihadiri oleh para petinggi dari semua Negeri, ketua clan/keluarga di seluruh penjuru Jepang dan para pengusaha penting yang sering bekerja sama dengan keluarga/clan Senju dan keluarga/clan Uzumaki tidak begitu lama kemudian berlangsung pernikahan yang tidak kalah megahnya dengan pernikahan keluarga Senju dan keluarga Uzumaki yaitu pernikahan antara Heir of Uchiha Madara Uchiha dengan seorang gadis teman masa kecilnya yang bernama Izanagi Uchiha. Madara selama ini tidak pernah sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang selalu mendukung dan mendoakannya. Kesibukannya mengurus sebagai Heir of Uchiha serta mengurus bisnis keluarga dan fokusnya persaingan dengan Hashirama Senju memperebutkan hati Mito Uzumaki, melupakan bahwa ada sesosok gadis yang hatinya selalu teriris-iris setiap kali Madara meminta saran kepadanya tentang cara memenangkan Hati seorang Mito Uzumaki.

Peristiwa persaingan antara keluarga/clan Senju dengan keluarga/clan Uchiha untuk memperebutkan hati seorang gadis dari keluarga/clan Uzumaki tercatat dalam buku sejarah keluarga Uchiha, Senju dan Uzumaki. Peristiwa ini disebut sebagai " **The Letter of Promise of Life Time** " dan diperingati sebagai perayaan yang selalu dirayakan di setiap tahun bertepatan dengan tanggal surat yang dikirim oleh Hashirama untuk gadis tercintanya Mito Uzumaki serta sahabat terbaiknya Madara Uchiha.

Madara Uchiha, Izanagi Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Mito Uzumaki adalah beberapa orang penting yang disebut sebagai **First Generation (FirstGen)** yang mempengaruhi perkembangan keluarga/clan di seluruh Jepang serta perkembangan masa depan perekonomian Jepan dan Dunia. Segala peristiwa yang menyangkut kehidupan Madara Uchiha, Izanagi Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Mito Uzumaki serta keluarganya disebut sebagai **Era of The First Generation (EFG).**

 **Era of The Second Generation (ESG)**

Penyatuan dua keluarga/clan yang memiliki aset serta pengaruh ekonomi di Jepan dan seluruh Dunia yaitu keluarga/clan Senju yang dipimpin oleh Harashima Senju serta keluarga/clan Uzumaki yang dipimpin Mito Uzumaki, menciptakan suatu kekuatan baru di dunia perekonomian dunia.

Keluarga/clan Senju-Uzumaki menggabungkan kedua perusahaan besarnya yaitu Senju Corp dan Uzumaki Corp, yang setelah melebur menjadi satu berganti nama menjadi Senju-Uzumaki Corp. Perkembangan perusahaan kedua keluarga ini yaitu Senju-Uzumaki Corp. sangat pesat, dibawah pemimpin yang bijaksana dan tegas yaitu Harashima Senju serta didampingi dan didukung oleh kelembutan dan kesabaran milik Mito Senju-Uzumaki yang selalu menyertai langkah sang suami dalam setiap keputusannya.

Perkembangannya terlihat begitu nyata, hal ini bisa dilihat dari semakin meluasnya wilayah kekuasaan Jepang timur **(Perekonomian Jepang Timur/Eastern Economic Zone/EEZ)** , serta berpindahnya kepemilikan tambang yang sebelumnya milik keluarga/clan kecil berpindah kepemilikan menjadi milik Senju-Uzumaki. Semua itu bisa terjadi berkat kepiawaian dan kesabaran Mito dalam bernegosiasi. Selain itu pada masa kepemimpinan Harashima dan Mito keluarga/clan mulai merintis usaha di bidang kesehatan walaupun belum sepenuhnya fokus pada bidang tersebut.

Untuk keluarga/Clan Uchiha tidak terjadi perubahan besar. Hal ini dikarenakan bergabungnya keluarga/clan Senju dengan keluarga/clan Uzumaki menimbulkan suatu kekuatan baru yang sulit diimbangi oleh keluarga/clan Uchiha serta keluarga/Clan kecil lainnya yang tersebar di Jepang dan berbagai belahan penjuru dunia. Selain itu sejak menikah Madara Uchiha tidak terlalu fokus pada perusahaan melainkan kepada istri tercintanya yaitu Izanagi Uchiha. Madara menyadari kesalahannya terdahulu yang sudah melukai Izanagi, Madara sadar tidak mudah untuk menutup luka di hati seorang wanita, oleh karena itu fokus Madara berubah total dari yang sebelumnya hanya fokus pada perkembangan perusahaan sekarang mulai ditinggalkan dan beralih kepada kebahagiaan sang istri tercinta.

Walaupun sering terjadi persaingan antara Senju-Uzumaki Corp. tetapi hal itu tidak menimbulkan perpecahan ataupun keretakan hubungan antara Harashima dengan Madara. Justru karena persaingan bisnis antara dua keluarga/clan tersebut malah menyebabkan hubungan dua keluarga semakin erat. Harashima dan Madara mengikat janji jika kelak anak/cucu mereka berbeda kelamin maka anak/cucu mereka akan dijodohkan demi memikat erat pertalian kedua belah keluarga

 _====::====_

 _====::====_

Kelahiran Tsunade Senju-Uzumaki yaitu putri dari Harashima dan Mito, serta kelahiran Mayumi Uchiha putri dari Madara dan Izanagi menandakan dibukanya sebuah Era baru yaitu **Era of The Second Generation (ESG).**

Disebutkan oleh sejarah pada era ini lahirlah dua orang prodigy yang akan mengubah tata kehidupan serta perekonomian Jepang dan Dunia. kedua prodigy tersebut nantinya akan dikenal dengan nama Jiraiya Namikaze dan Tsunade Senju.

Jiraiya lahir dari keluarga yakuza, sejak dari kecil Jiraiya hidup sebatang kara hal ini dikarenakan meninggalnya seluruh anggota keluarganya akibat perang besar antara keluarga yakuza yang terjadi pada masa **Era of The Second Generation (ESG).** Sejak kecil Jiraiya dilatih hidup keras dan mandiri, Walaupun tinggal di panti asuhan Jiraiya terkenal pintar, ulet dan tidak pernah berhenti bekerja keras demi mencapai mimpi-mimpinya. Karena prestasi yang diterimanya ia mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di **The International School of Tokyo (IST) s** alah satu sekolah milik yayasan Senju-Uzumakisekolah yang terkenal karena memiliki kualitas pengajar bertaraf international serta fasilitas pendukung pembelajaran yang mewah dan selalu dilengkapi dengan teknologi terbaru. serta jenjang pendidikan yang lengkap dari Playgroup sampai dengan Perguruan Tinggi. Karena hal itu yang bisa bersekolah disini adalah anak-anak dari orang kaya dan memiliki pengaruh dalam bidang ekonomi dan politik. Pernah suatu ketika Jiraiya kehilangan uang sakunya untuk beberapa minggu, akhirnya demi untuk membeli sesuap nasi dirinya rela mengerjakan seluruh PR teman-teman sekelasnya. dan berkat nasi itulah takdir mempertemukan Jiraiya dengan Tsunade yang merupakan cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. **(akan diceritakan lebih detail jika diinginkan oleh para pembaca setia, mohon bantuan Reviewnya serta Favs dan Follows)**

ada tiga orang lulusan yang terkenal dari **The International School of Tokyo (IST)** yaitu Jiraiya Namikaze (lulusan terbaik pada masanya, dengan nilai sempurna), Orochimaru Momochi (lulusan kedua terbaik) dan Tsunade Senju (lulusan ketiga terbaik). ketiga lulusan tersebut adalah sahabat baik dari SD sampai dengan jenjang perkuliahan, tetapi setelah lulus dari jenjang perkuliahan mereka memilih jalan hidup masing-masing untuk mewujudkan impiannya. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu akankah takdir mempertemukan atau memisahkan kembali mereka bertiga.

Berselang beberapa tahun setelah perpisahan, Jiraiya akhirnya mampu mewujudkan salah satu impiannya yaitu memiliki sebuah perusahaan sendiri. perusahaan milik Jiraiya bergerak pada bidang usaha bengembangan teknologi serta pembangunan resort. sebagai pengusaha muda yang sukses. Walaupun (nama perusaahan Jiraiya) masih berumur jagung tetapi perusahaan Jiraiya mampu menyaingi kesuksesan yang telah lama dirintis oleh keluarga/clan Uchiha. dan berkat kesuksesannya banyak orang menjulukinya sebagai " **The Gutsy Jiraiya** " karena keberanian, kesabaranya dan kejeniusannya dalam mengembangkan perusahaan di tengah himpitan dua perusahan besar.

Sedangkan Tsunade Senju yang kuliah di bidang kedokteran, mampu mewujudkan mimpi Ibunya yaitu Mito Uzumaki untuk membuat suatu rumah sakit yang bertaraf internasional yang memiliki teknologi tercanggih (mendapatkan akses mudah teknologi terkini berkat statusnya sebagai kekasih Jiraiya/ **akan diceritakan lebih detail jika diinginkan oleh para pembaca setia, mohon bantuan Reviewnya serta Favs dan Follows** ) serta berbiaya murah yang mampu dijangkau oleh berbagai kalangan. Tsunade sendiri terkenal sebagai dokter yang selalu sukses dalam setiap penanganan pasiennya baik dalam penanganan operasi maupun cek harian. Legenda kedokteran menyebut Tsunade sebagai " **Hand of God** ", bahkan beberapa media terkenal di Eropa memberikan julukan kepada Tsunade dengan nama " **The Rebirth of Isis*** ".

Diantara semua peristiwa yang terjadi pada **Era of The Second Generation (ESG)** adalah kisah cinta antara Tsunade Senju dengan Jiraiya Namikaze. Kisah cinta yang melegenda ini bisa terjadi di karenakan kebingungan Jiraiya untuk memberikan hadiah (hadiah yang akan dikenang selamnya dan tidak bisa dilupakan, maksud Jiraiya saat itu) pada saat ingin melamar Tsunade. Ditengah kebingungan Jiraiya akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah ide membangun sebuah jembatan, kenapa membangun sebuah jembatan, hal ini dikarenakan impian masa kecil Tsunade yang selalu ingin menjadi Orihime dan untuk menunjukan kepada calon Ayah mertuanya yaitu Harashima Senju bahwa ia serius untuk menikahi putri semata wayangnya serta menunjukan bahwa perbedaan antara status bukanlah menjadi penghalang utama dalam cinta mereka berdua.

Akhirnya rencana Jiraiya mulai dilaksanakan yaitu membangun jembatan di atas selat Akashi yang menghubungkan Maiko di Kota Kobe dengan kota Awaji di Pulau Awaji, Jepang. Jembatan ini melambangkan Jiraiya sebagai Hikoboshi seorang manusia yang tinggal di bumi (Earth / Maiko di kota Kobe) dengan Tsunade sebagai Orihime yang tinggal jauh di langit (Heaven / Awaji, yang terletak di kepulauan jepang) dan hanya jembatanlah yang bisa mempertemukan dan menghubungkan kisah cinta mereka berdua.

Ketika batu pertama pembangunan Jembatan resmi diletakan, pada saat itu pula Jiraiya berani menemui Calon Ayah mertuanya untuk melamar putri satu-satunya yang bernama Tsunade Senju. Tetesan airmata serta rasa haru dan kagum, hanya itu yang bisa ditunjukan oleh Harashima Senju serta Mito Uzumaki ketika melihat sertifikat serta blueprint resmi pembangunan Jembatan yang nantinya akan menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Pada hari itu pula Harashima serta Mito menentukan hari pernikahan mereka berdua (walaupun jembatan itu baru mulai dibangun), yang disambut oleh pelukan mesra Tsunade serta diiringi tetesan airmata kebahagiaan yang diberikan oleh Tsunade kepada sang kekasih tercinta **The Gusty Jiraiya**.

Selang beberapa bulan diadakanlah pernikahan antara Jiraiya Namikaze dengan Tsunade Senju. Pernikahan mereka berdua dikenal sebagai pernikahan paling spektakuler selama **Era of The Second Generation (ESG).** Seperti pernikahan antara Harashima dan Mito, tamu-tamu undangan yang hadir tidak hanya dari teman-teman kedua mempelai melainkan orang-orang terkenal dan penting dari seluruh penjuru dunia yang ini melihat penyatuan kedua insan ini secara resmi serta penyatuan keluarga/clan Namikaze dengan keluarga/clan Senju-Uzumaki.

Beberapa tahun kemudian (tepatnya di tahun akhir tahun kedua pernikahan antara Jiraiya dengan Tsunade) pembangunan jembatan jembatan di atas selat Akashi yang menghubungkan Maiko di Kota Kobe dengan kota Awaji di Pulau Awaji, Jepang resmi selesai dibangun dan digunakan secara umum. Nama resmi jembatan tersebut adalah Jembatan Akashi - Kaikyo*, tetapi banyak orang yang memberi nama tidak resmi sebagai " **The Tenchi Bridge** " yang berarti " **Heaven and Earth Bridge** ". Sebuah jembatan yang membuktikan kesungguhan cinta serta kerja keras seorang Jiraiya yang tinggal di Earth untuk mendapatkan Tsunade yang tinggal di Heaven. Kabar Gembira yang diterima oleh Jiraiya tidak hanya tentang kesuksesan dalam pembangunan Jembatan tetapi calon jabang bayi yang telah berumur dua bulan yang berada di kandungan Tsunade.

Kisah cinta antara Jiraiya Namikaze dengan Tsunade Senju sangat terkenal di seluruh pelosok penjuru Jepang bahkan sampai ada Novel yang dibuat khusus untuk mengenang perjalanan kisah cinta kedua insan tersebut, Novel tersebut diberi judul " **The Tale of Tanabata: Hikoboshi Namikaze and Orihime Senju*"** dan ketika novel **The Tale of Tanabata: Hikoboshi Namikaze and Orihime Senju** diterbitkan secara resmi, novel tersebut laris manis bak kacang goreng penjualannya sangat sukses di semua outlet buku yang tersebar di seluruh Jepang dan seluruh dunia. Banyak orang yang iri dan kagum setelah membaca novel tersebut. Iri dikarenakan Tsunade Senju bisa mendapatkan seorang lelaki yang begitu tulus mencintai dirinya tanpa mengharapkan balasan apa-apa, serta kagum akan usaha dan kerja keras Jiraiya dalam memperjuangkan dan membuktikan cintanya kepada Tsunade.

" _Oh Tanabata, when I look up the starry summer sky, my first thought is how beautiful the celestial river is. Even though it is distance that separates Orihime and Hikoboshi, I can't help but think that it's beautiful. I hope my love story doesn't end like that but beautiful like the bridge that connects the love of Orihime and Hikoboshi."_ salah satu rangkuman paragraf yang paling disukai Tsunade yang terangkum dalam Novel **The Tale of Tanabata: Hikoboshi Namikaze and Orihime Senju**

 **====TBC ====**

 **(ditunggu review, favs serta follownya untuk penyemangat Author)**

 **Beberapa bagian cerita akan lebih detail diceritakan jika diinginkan oleh para pembaca setia, mohon bantuan Reviewnya serta Favs dan Follows seperti cerita :**

 **Cerita lebih detail tentang Perjalanan tentang Kisah Cinta Jiraiya Namikaze dengan Tsunade Senju "The Tale of Tanabata: Hikoboshi Namikaze and Orihime Senju".**

" **Sebuah Cerita tentang Sebungkus Nasi" awal dimulainya kisah cinta Tsunade Senju dengan Jiraiya Namikaze.**

 **Cerita lebih detail tentang persahabatan antara Jiraiya Namikaze, Tsunade Senju dan Orochimaru Momochi.**

 **Cerita lebih detail tentang Jiraiya Namikaze, Tsunade Senju dan Orochimaru Momochi setelah lulus dari bangku perkuliahan.**

 **Kosakata:**

 **#Isis (adalah dewi dalam mitologi Mesir Kuno yang terkenal sebagai dewi pelindung bagi perempuan, anak-anak, obat-obatan)**

 **#The Tale of Tanabata: Hikoboshi Namikaze and Orihime Senju (diambil dari legenda Tanabata di Jepang tentang kisah Hikoboshi dengan Orihime, mereka berdua hanya bisa bertemu satu tahun sekali denga bantuan burung kasasagi yang membentuk jembatan yang menghubungkan antara kedua tepian sungai Amanogawa**

 **#Jembatan Akashi - Kaikyo jembatan terpanjang di Jepang.**

 **Disscusion/Review:**

Pertanyaan tentang percakapan bahasa Inggris oleh Naruto-No-Ecchi, paramarthauzumaki45, Esya. , Ae Hatake: **Awal-awal sang tokoh utama (Naruto) diceritakan sudah lama tinggal diluar negeri jadi secara tidak sadar dia menggunakan bahasa yang digunakan sehari-hari (bahasa ibunya berganti menjadi bahasa Inggris yang sebelumnya adalah bahasa jepang(bahasa Indonesia). mohon bantuan kesabaraannya untuk beberapa chap awal hehehhe untuk hal ini, untuk beberapa kedepannya sang tokoh utama akan mengunakan bahasa indonesia, kalaupun nanti ada bahasa inggris lagi untuk chap kedepan, dipastikan bahasa inggris yang ringan-ringan (percakapan sehari-sehari). Tetapi ada beberapa bagian yang memang saya beri bahasa inggris dikarenakan kurang terasa dalam maknanya jika menggunakan bahasa indonesia. tapi nanti akan saya usahakan memberikan arti jikalau menggunakan bahasa inggris yang panjang (translate google cukup membantu untuk beberapa kaliman loh… itung2 dicoba saling belajar…)**

 ***Untuk yang sudah mereview saya ucapkan terima kasih, dan mohon maaf klo belum sempat membahas semua reviewnya.**


	4. The Long Forgotten History part2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

 **Naruto :** **"Tu verus mundi Lucifer** **"**

 **Rating :M**

 **Pairing : Naruto x - (belum ditentukan)**

 **Genre : Hurt, Comfort, Angst, Romance, Drama**

 **Warning : Out Of Character, alur chapter 3 dan Chapter 4 cepat, Banyak event yang dilompat di Chapter 3 dan Chapter 4**

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **"Tu verus mundi Lucifer** **"**

 _(you are the true light bringer of the world)._

.

.

.

.

 _selamat menikmati, dan semoga bisa memuaskan dahaga imajinasi kita, Terima kasih._

 _When Heaven Meet Earth,..._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Malaikat008_

 _====::====_

 _====::====_

 _====::====_

 _====::====_

 **Part 4 The Long Forgotten History 2**

 **Era of The Third Generation (ETG)**

Kabar gembira yang diterima Jiraiya tidak hanya tentang proyek pembangunan jembatan di atas selat Akashi yang menghubungkan Maiko di Kota Kobe dengan kota Awaji di Pulau Awaji, Jepang yang telah selesai dan sukses. Tetapi juga kabar tentang kehamilan Tsunade Istrinya yang telah menginjak usia dua bulan. Kabar tersebut disambut gegap gempita oleh keluarga besar Senju-Uzumaki-Namikaze, Anak yang lahir dari dua orang prodigy Namikaze dan Senju-Uzumaki sangat diharapkan sekali mampu meneruskan kesuksesan kedua orangtuanya serta kesuksesan kakek neneknya.

Setelah diumumkan secara resmi di media cetak maupun media elektronik bahwa telah ada Heir of Senju-Uzumaki-Namikaze yang kini menginjak usia kandungan, dimulailah proses merger perusahaan Namikaze Corp. dengan perusahaan Senju-Uzumaki Corp. Proses merger kedua perusahaan ini tidak mengalami kendala yang berarti walaupun kedua perusahaan ini memiliki latar bidang bisnis yang berbeda.

Senju-Uzumaki Corp adalah perusahaan yang sudah mengakar secara kuat dan tersebar di seluruh Asia, Eropa serta sebagian besar benua Amerika yang bergerak hampir di semua aspek bidang kehidupan ditambah lagi sekarang oleh Namikaze Corp. dengan bisnis Teknologi dan Resortnya menjadikan penggabungan (merger) kedua perusahaan ini menjadi kekuatan ekonomi terbesar di seluruh belahan dunia. Perubahan keluarga/clan dari Senju-Uzumaki menjadi Uzumaki-Namikaze sempat menjadi permasalahan internal bagi Harashima dan putrinya Tsunade. Jiraiya sang suami sempat menyatakan bahwa dia tidak masalah mengganti nama keluarga/clannya menjadi Senju, Tetapi hal itu tidak disetujui oleh Tsunade, Tsunade beranggapan bahwa Jiraiya terlalu banyak berkorban untuknya bahkan sampai rela melepas nama Keluarga/clannya. Akhirnya dengan pembicaraan yang cukup serius antara Harashima dengan Tsunade tercapai keputusan final bahwa nama keluarga/clan Senju-Uzumaki diubah menjadi Uzumaki-Namikaze begitupun untuk nama perusahaan berubah dari nama Senju-Uzumaki menjadi Uzumaki-Namikaze dan untuk nama Senju-Uzumaki digunakan hanya untuk perusahaan yang berhubungan dengan pendidikan serta kesehatan. Harashima berpendapat bahwa nama belakang Uzumaki harus tetap digunakan selain untuk menghargai Istrinya Mito Uzumaki, juga untuk menghormati keluarga/clan Mito yang merupakan salah satu keluarga bangsawan yang memegang sejarah penting di Jepang.

Para pengamat ekonomi terkenal, banyak memberi pendapat bahwa perjalanan Uzumaki-Namikaze Corp. menuju era keemasan akan segera tercapai, hal ini dikarenakan sosok Jiraiya yang sekarang berdiri di balik layar menggantikan ayahnya mertuanya Harashima Senju sebagai Presiden Direktur Uzumaki-Namikaze Corp. memiliki sifat tidak pernah menyerah, selalu bekerja keras dan pantang puas untuk mencapai hasil yang terbaik serta selalu memperbaiki setiap langkah yang pernah ia lakukan dalam pengambilan keputusan sehingga tidak akan terulang kesalahan di kedepannya.

Walaupun banyak rekan bisnis dan teman-teman terdekat memberikan pendapat bahwa Uzumaki-Namikaze Corp. sudah berada di titik paling puncak (titik tertinggi) dalam sebuah pencapaian suatu perusahaan dan tidak mungkin ada lagi yang menyaingi dan menandingi. Bahkan saingan terdekatnya Uchiha Corp. Dengan Presiden Direkturnya yaitu Kagami Uchiha yang merupakan suami dari Mayumi Uchiha jauh-jauh hari sudah menyatakan bahwa perusahaan yang dipimpinnya sudah tertinggal jauh dalam pencapaian baik dari segi keuntungan perusahaan maupun kepemilikan aset serta menyatakan angkat tangan apabila ingin bersaing memperebutkan suatu proyek dengan Uzumaki-Namikaze Corp. .Tetapi Jiraiya tidak lantas berbesar kepala mendengar pernyataan dari rekan/rival bisnis terdekatnya tersebut. Pernyataan Kagami Uchiha malah membuatnya memacu semangatnya untuk berbuat lebih dan lebih baik lagi. Salah satu sifat inilah yang membuat Tsunade jatuh cinta kepada Jiraiya. Pantang menyerah terhadap hal yang disukai dan dicintai dan selalu berbuat lebih baik untuk seseorang yang disayangi.

===::===

===::===

===::===

Beberapa hari setelah proses bersalin Tsunade selesai dilakukan. Sekertaris Uzumaki-Namikaze Corp. Secara resmi mengumumkan di hadapan media cetak dan elektronik bahwa proses bersalin calon utama dan sah penerus Uzumaki-Namikaze berjalan dengan lancar, Ibu serta bayinya dalam keadaan sehat. Berita ini disambut gembira oleh awak media yang hadir dalam press release resmi keluarga/clan Uzumaki-Namikaze tentang calon kelahiran penerus utama keluarga/clan.

Kelahiran cucu pertama (Hashirama dan Mito berharap mendapatkan banyak cucu dari Tsunade) dari pasangan Jiraiya Namikaze dan Tsunade Namikaze. disambut tangis gembira oleh Hashirama dan Mito. bahkan sebelum kelahiran cucunya Hashirama tidak pernah tidur dirumah melainkan tidur dirumah sakit menemani putri satu-satunya guna mempersiapan kelahiran cucu pertamanya.

banyak hal lucu yang terjadi selama proses kelahiran sang buah hati dari Tsunade dan Jiraiya diantaranya adalah yang dialami Jiraiya ketika menemani Tsunade melahirkan di ruang bersalin, Tsunade merancau berteriak sambil meremas erat tangan jiraiya dan memukul-mukul dada Jiraiya bahkan memberi pernyataan bahwa ini semua salah Jiraiya dan dia tidak akan pernah mau lagi melakukan proses bersalin, kalau Jiraiya menginginkan anak lagi biarkan Jiraiya yang mengandung teriak Tsunade yang suaranya sampai terdengar keluar ruangan.

===::===

===::===

===::===

"Putra kita terlahir sehat anata~~ lihat matanya Anata~~ seperti Ayahnya sapphire yang membuatku jatuh cinta dan terus jatuh cinta lagi setiap kali menatapnya" kata Tsunade sambil memeluk erat Putra tercintanya.

"Rambutnya pirang sama sepertimu Tsuna-chan, warna rambut yang selalu membuatku ingin membelainya" lanjut Jiraiya menanggapi pernyataan Tsunade.

"Dengan rambut pirang ditambah mata sapphirenya, putra kita klo sudah besar akan jadi lady-killer~~~"

"kelihatannya….asal tidak merebut cinta Ibunya, soalnya Ayahnya masih sangat butuh kasih sayang" sahut Jiraiya yang diiringi tawa kecil Tsunade menyambut pernyataannya.

"Jadi Nama apa yang kau berikan Anata~~ kepada putra kita yang paling tampan didunia~~~?" tanya tsunade kepada suaminya.

"Minato…. Minato Uzumaki-Namikaze" jawab Jiraiya dengan tegas dan penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Minato bermakna 'pelabuhan/harbour'..." mencoba mencerna arti dan maknanya kenapa Jiraiya memberi nama laki-lakinya Minato, sebelum sempat mencurahkan apa yang dipikirkan dikepalanya. Tiba-tiba Jiraiya memberikan jawaban kepada dirinya, seakan tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Dia..dia akan menjadi pelabuhan dimana tempat kita berlabuh untuk bersembunyi dari kesibukan dunia, dia akan menjadi tempat bersandar disaat kita lelah dan penat yang melanda kita, dia akan menjadi tempat berlabuh dimana kita bersantai, bermain, dan tertawa serta menghabiskan waktu bersama... mengenang semua yang pernah kita lewati berdua, dia akan menjadi tempat berlabuh kita ketika badai melanda kehidupan rumah tangga kita, dia akan menjadi pengingat kita bahwa kita selalu punya tempat berlabuh untuk pulang. dan bagiku…. dia selalu menjadi pengingat bahwa kamulah Tsuna-chan tempat berlabuhnya cinta pertama dan terakhirku…"

Tsunade hanya bisa menangis mendengar semua pernyataan Jiraiya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa begitu dalam sekali makna dan arti dari 'Minato' anak laki-lakinya. "dan dia juga akan menjadi pengingat bahwa kamulah tempat berlabuhnya cinta pertama dan terakhirku Jira-kun" lanjut Tsunade sambil terisak.

===::===

===::===

===::===

Tidak hanya keluarga/clan Uzumaki-Namikaze yang diliputi kegembiraan akibat kelahiran calon penerus utamanya. Kegembiraan juga menyelimuti keluarga/clan Uchiha yang juga menyambut calon penerus keluarga/clan Uchiha generasi selanjutnya. Kagami Uchiha yang saat ini di daulat sebagai kepala keluarga/clan Uchiha mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang begitu besar karena tidak hanya satu bayi laki-laki melainkan dua buah bayi laki-laki dari rahim istrinya tercintanya Mayumi Uchiha. kedua bayi itu diberi nama Fugaku Uchiha dan Fukatsu Uchiha.

Kelahiran Minato Namikaze, Fugaku Uchiha, Fukatsu Uchina menandakan dibukanya era baru yaitu **Era of The Third Generation (ETG).**

===::===

===::===

===::===

Dua tahun terlewat semenjak kelahiran Minato. Musim semi akhirnya kembali tiba, daun-daun yang berguguran kini kembali tumbuh serta bunga-bunga yang lama tertutup salju kini kembali merekah berbagi kebahagiaan bagi semua yang memandangnya. Tetapi semua kebahagiaan tersebut tidak sebanding dengan kebahagiaan yang sedang dialami oleh Jiraiya Namikaze dan Tsunade Senju karena di musim semi ini kedua insan ini mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat indah dari Kami-sama. Harumi Uzumaki-Namikaze adalah adalah hadiah terindah dari Kami-sama yang diberikan kepada mereka berdua, Jiraiya Namikaze dan Tsunade Senju tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan anugerah seindah ini dengan begitu cepat. "Harumi" kata yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiran Jiraiya ketika pertama kali melihat putri tercintanya berada di pelukan sang Istri. "Kecantikan di Musim Semi" adalah yang ungkapan yang tepat yang menggambarkan betapa manis dan cantiknya bayi berambut pirang tersebut, lekuk wajahnya seperti Tsunade dan mungkin jika menginjak dewasa nanti kecantikannya akan menandingi atau bahkan melebihi ibunya.

===::===

===::===

===::===

Janji dan Mimpi Madara Uchiha dengan Harashima Senju itu akhirnya bisa terwujud dengan kelahiran Harumi Uzumaki-Namikaze. Penyatuan dua keluarga besar yang selama ini cuma angan dan mimpi akhirnya bisa terlaksana. Walaupun Jiraiya sang menantu dan putrinya Tsunade kurang menyetujui perjodohan tersebut mengingat putrinya yang baru saja lahir dijadikan alat pemersatu dua buah keluarga/clan mereka tidak bisa menolak permintaan dari Ayahnya. Mereka berdua mengetahui dan sadar perjodohan Harumi dengan salah satu putra dari Kagami Uchiha tidak dilatarbelakangi politik perusahaan dari kedua belah pihak, melainkan murni atas dasar keinginan Madara Uchiha dan Harashima Senju untuk menyatukan keluarga/clan Senju - Uzumaki - Namikaze dengan keluarga/clan Uchiha dalam satu keluarga besar. Akhirnya melalui pembicaraan yang alot dengan mertuanya dengan sangat terpaksa Jiraiya dan Tsunade merelakan putrinya untuk di jodohkan, akan tetapi Jiraiya dan Tsunade mengajukan permintaan kepada Madara dan Harashima, bahwa kejadian ini (perjodohan Harumi dengan Fugaku/Fukatsu) adalah perjodohan yang pertama dan yang terakhir yang dilakukan dalam kedua belah keluarga/clan. Mereka berdua tidak ingin kelak keturunan anak, cucu maupun cicit yang lahir dari keluarga Uchiha dan keluarga/clan Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju mengalami penderitaan yang sama yaitu cinta yang dipaksakan. Cukup hanya Harumi dan Fugaku/Fukatsu yang akan mengalaminya. Kejadian kelahiran Harumi Uzumaki-Namikaze yang diiringi dengan perjanjian antara Harashima Senju, Madara Uchiha, Jiraiya Namikaze dan Tsunade Senju diperingati sebagai hari besar kedua belah keluarga/clan. Hari besar itu diberi nama sebagai **Miracle Beneath Cherry Blossom Tree**.

===::===

===::===

===::===

Waktu seakan berlari, berlari begitu cepat hanya menyisakan kenangan tentang perjalanan seorang bocah kecil yang ingusan menjadi pemuda tampan yang disetiap kerlip mata dan senyum manisnya mampu meluluhlantakan kaum hawa tanpa peduli berapapun usianya.

Minato Uzumaki-Namikaze kini tumbuh menjadi sosok lelaki dewasa yang cerdas, pekerja keras serta penuh kasih sayang seperti Ayahnya, Overprotective dan temperamental seperti Ibunya. Banyak kalangan yang dulu menghina bahwa kehancuran keluarga/clan Uzumaki-Namikaze akan tiba dibawah kepemimpinan Minato, ternyata semua anggapan itu terbantahkan. Golongan yang dulu menghina dan mengejek sosok Minato kini harus menelan ludah menyaksikan kesuksesan makin bersinarnya keluarga/clan Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Harumi Uzumaki-Namikaze bak bunga sakura yang selalu mekar disepanjang musim, kecantikanya mengingatkan dunia pada sosok Tsunade Senju pada usia remaja, walaupun begitu bertambahnya usia tidak mengurangi sifat manjanya kepada kakaknya dan duo kembar uchiha. Kata **'Perjodohan'** adalah kamus yang selalu dihindari setiap kaum hawa di suatu keluarga/clan, tetapi tidak bagi Harumi. Harumi yang sedari kecil diajarkan tentang arti pentingnya sebuah keluarga sudah mengerti dan menyadari bahwa 'Perjodohan' antara dua keluarga/clan Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju dengan Uchiha akan membawa berpangaruh besar bagi keduanya dan lingkungan sekitar. Oleh karena itu dia mencoba bahagia dan menerima dengan lapang dada serta membuka hatinya kepada duo uchiha yang entah siapa salah satu dari keduanya kelak akan menjadi suaminya sekaligus pembawa jalan bersatunya kedua buah keluarga/clan dalan satu ikatan kebahagian.

 **Cinta datang karena terbiasa, tetapi tidak semua cinta memiliki makna yang sama** mungkin hal ini yang bisa menggambarkan cinta duo Uchiha Fugaku dan Fukatsu kepada sosok Harumi.

===::===

===::===

===::===

* * *

" _Tak perlu orang yang sempurna, cukup temukan orang yang selalu membuatmu bahagia dan membuatmu berarti lebih dari siapapun"_

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki dialah sosok yang selalu berlari di kepala Minato akhir-akhir ini. Sejak perkenalan yang tidak sengaja terjadi gara-gara kesalahan waiters mengantar menu makan di sebuah restoran yang cukup ternama di negeri Sang Ratu Elizabeth membuat mereka berdua berkenalan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan acara bercakap-cakap sampai pagi yang diakhiri dengan pertukaran nomor handphone.

Kushina adalah gadis yang sangat sempurna dimata kaum hawa, rambut merah yang hot, lekuk tubuk bak gitar Spanyol, tak lupa kedua asset yang sesuai dengan porsinya membuatn Kushina menjadi salah satu model top dunia yang tidak pernah tergeser posisinya sejak pertama kali melakukan debut. Tetapi semua hal itu bukanlah yang menjadikan dia tertarik pada Kushina. Sikap keras kepala, cuek, mudah marah, manja dan murah senyum yang mengingatkan Minato kepada sosok Ibu yang selalu memeluknya ketika tidak bisa tidur, memukul kepalanya ketika melakukan kesalahan, tersenyum selayak matahari menyambut pagi ketika Minato menunjukan bahwa ia mendapatkan nilai 100-nya pada ulangannya, sifat-sifat itulah yang membuat Minato jatuh hati kepada Kushina.

 _ **#FLASHBACK**_

" _Sochi, carilah perempuan yang tidak jauh sifatnya sepertiku"_

" _Kenapa bisa begitu Kaa-chan?" tanya Minato heran._

" _Karena kau sepert Jira-kun, Tou-san mu… jadi kau membutuhkan perempuan sepertiku untuk menuntunmu Sochi…" menatap tajam kedua buah sapphire anak laki-lakinya._

" _Apa ada perempuan seperti Kaa-chan? selama ini Minato tidak menemukanya satu kali pun"_

" _Kelak..kelak Sochi kau pasti menemukannya, kemudian jatuh cinta kepadanya, kemudian kau kan menikah dengannya, memberikanku cucu yang lucu.."_

" _Hmm yakin sekali Kaa-chan, sejak kapan Kaa-chan jadi peramal" jawab Minato sambil memanyunkan bibirnya_

" _Itu feeling seorang Ibu, kelak kau pasti mengerti" sambil mengelus lembut surai pucuk kepala sang anak._

 _ **#END FLASHBACK**_

===::===

===::===

===::===

 **Jodoh pasti akan bertemu** itulah yang dialami oleh kedua insan berbeda jenis ini, Kushina Uzumaki dengan Minato Uzumaki-Namikaze. Pertemuan di sebuah restoran di salah satu sudut kota Ratu Elizabeth membawa pada pertemuan keduanya di pelaminan, menjadikan sebagai pasangan suami istri. Kisah cinta Kushina dengan Minato tidak selancar dan semulus film-film romantis yang sering mereka tonton berdua. Beberapa golongan (keluarga/clan) yang tidak suka dengan Uzumaki-Namikaze mempertanyakan asal-usul marga Uzumaki yang disandang oleh Kushina. Untuk mencegah isu serta berita yang tidak mengenakan bagi kedua belah mempelai dengan terpaksa Mito Uzumaki membuka aib keluarga Uzumaki kepada media, Bahwa dirinya bukan anak tunggal dan bukan satu-satunya pewaris sah keluarga/clan Uzumaki. Sebenarnya kakak Mito Uzumaki yaitu kakek dari Kushina Uzumaki lah yang seharusnya menjadi pewaris pertama dan sah keluarga/clan Uzumaki, tetapi karena kakak laki-lakinya lebih menyukai dunia seni dia tidak ingin menjadi pewaris pertama dan memilih meninggalkan keluarga serta pergi keluar negeri mengejar impiannya sebagai pelukis dan penulis novel. Akhirnya berkat penjelasan Mito semua kabar buruk dan miring tentang asal-usul Kushina menyandang maraga Uzumaki terbantahkan.

===::===

===::===

===::===

Waktu terus berlari lebih cepat dan menimbulkan riak menggores luka. Terkadang ada dimana masa kebahagian dan kesuksesan keluarga/clan Uchiha dan keluarga/clan Uzumaki-Namikaze yang selama ini diraih harus diganti dengan tragedi. Sebuah tragedi yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh keluarga/clan Uzumaki-Namikaze dan keluarga/clan Uchiha. Persaingan bisnis serta mulai banyaknya muncul keluarga/clan baru menimbulkan riak yang tidak sehat, iri hati , dengki, dan rasa tertindas adalah penyebab tragedi berdarah yang kelak akan dikenang dunia sebagai peristiwa **"The Chronicle of Hanzo's Family".** Atau lebih dikenal sebagai **"The Bloody River of Hanzo's Family"**. Karena pada malam laknat itu Minato Uzumaki-Namikaze dan Fugaku Uchiha menunjukan kepada dunia betapa besar dan berpengaruh kekuatan penyatuan dari kedua belah keluarganya/clannya. Malam naas itu menjadi saksi bisu hilangnya semua keturunan Hanzo dari planet yang bernama Bumi dikarenakan berani bermain api dengan Uzumaki-Namikaze dan Uchiha.

===::===

===::===

===::===

Curcol sedikit ah,...akhirnya selesai juga arc Long Forgotten History, sebenarnya pengen lebih nyeritain lebih detail, tetapi harus dilompat-lompat.

banyak sekali Out Of Char-nya di arc Long Forgotten History, karena nantinya akan menjadi patokan jalan cerita dan mencoba menjelaskan kepada para pembaca sedikit sejarah asal mula keluarga/clan Uchiha dan keluarga/clan Uzumaki-Namikaze.

tetapi semoga dengan event yang melompat-lompat di arc Long Forgotten History tidak membuat bingung para pembaca. kalaupun terjadi bingung bisa PM kepada saya. dan sekali lagi mohon reviewnya...TERIMA KASIH

 **V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
VVVVV**

 **VVV**

 **V**

 **====TBC ====**

 **(ditunggu reviewnya untuk penyemangat Author)**


End file.
